Memento
by Peter Syntie
Summary: A free period reveals secrets that are easily forgotten.


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney** **and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham.** **I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Memento**

"Stupid free periods," said a purple haired teen to herself before being shushed by the librarian. Rolling her eyes she ignored the warning and continued deeper into the library.

On one hand, a free period gave her some time to relax and fuel up for the remainder of the day but on the other, it was just time wasted in school and with her majorette classes she didn't have a lot of free time to begin with.

She sighed, "Well, might as well do my homework while I'm here."

Arriving at the study area she was forced to realize all the desks already had at least one student occupying them. "_Aw that's wonk_," she thought, "_I guess I'll just have to join someone_."

She couldn't spot any familiar faces at first but after close inspection she spotted someone with spiky purple hair lying on the table with his face buried in a book. She was barely able to stop herself from squealing after recognizing him.

She took a deep breath and started walking towards the purple haired boy. "_Hey there, mind if I join you; Is this seat taken, 'cause all the others are; Wanna do our homework together? You know, free period… Darn it, Theresa, these are all terrible things to say. Oh no, I'm almost there, just figure something out brain!_"

"Hey, seats are taken, gonna do homework here," she finally said and immediately gave herself a mental face palm. She took a seat next to the purple haired boy, whose head was facing away from her, waiting for a response.

"Randy?" she asked while gently nudging him, "Huh, guy's fast asleep," she remarked. Then her attention was then drawn to the book he was using as a pillow. It didn't look like any of the textbooks for the year and she knew the boy wasn't exactly known as a bookworm so what could he possibly be reading.

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind me taking a peak_," she thought. The baton twirler put one hand on the back of the boy's head while slowly pulling the book from underneath him. She knew it was free when his head lost its support and dropped down on the table with an audible thud.

The girl cringed fearing she had woken him but again he showed no response. "_Okay, he's a sound sleeper_," she concluded, adding yet another fact about the boy she likes to her list. But that comes later, first things first, she looked into the book and – THUD!

* * *

Theresa screamed as she fell through a swirling vortex of Japanese symbols and weird doodles. She eventually fell into a bizarre looking forest. "Ouch!" was her first response to the rough landing. Opening her eyes she realized she wasn't in the school's library anymore. After making sure she wasn't hurt she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hello?" she asked receiving only silence in response.

"Where the juice am I?" she approached the nearest tree and placed a hand on it.

It felt weird, the bark didn't have the texture she'd expect, "Paper?"

She pressed her hand a little harder against its trunk and accidentally tipped the tree over.

"It's flat?!" she asked in shock.

This place wasn't natural and every second she stayed in these woods made her feel more uncomfortable. She decided she needed to get out. She walked for hours before finally exiting the forest. She was tired and thirsty, "So much about getting to my baton twirling classes on time," she said to no one in particular, "At least I decided to wear flats today."

In the center of the clearing was a river and she wasted no time running right towards it, "Finally."

But after kneeling down and dipping her hands into the water she discovered it wasn't cold, warm or even wet for that matter, "Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed in her growing frustration. She groaned, "Yup, I am going to die in a 2D paper forest next to a drawing of a river… well at least it's original." She lied down on the river bank and starred at the sky with a bored expression, "Worse day ever."

"So bruce, got that move down"

The girl perked up hearing another voice, a rather familiar voice. Forgetting about the situation she started running upstream.

"What's next?"

His voice was growing louder and with it her hopes. She quickly made it to a larger clearing beneath a cliff with a waterfall crashing down from it. There she spotted Randy, the boy she had just seen in the library. "He's here too? But how… *gasp* the book! It must've somehow sucked us both in."

"Hidro Fist, YES! Finally, I've been waiting for that one. Okay, lay it on me nomi-"

"Randy!"

"Huh?" he barely managed to ask before being tackled to the ground by yellow and purple blur.

"Randy, thank goodness I found you, I thought I was gonna be alone in here forever." She pressed her cheek tightly against his chest barely holding back tears. She was so happy she didn't even want to break the embrace in fear of him turning out to be some kind of illusion. With a place like this she couldn't be too careful.

"T-Theresa," he stuttered, "C-can't breathe."

She softened her grip and looked up at his face. Only then did she realize she was lying on top of him and blood rushed to her cheeks, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she blurted jumping up on her feet.

"It's okay, really," he said getting up himself. "I guess this just means I need more training," he chuckled but stopped once he realized the gravity of the situation. "_Oh no, Theresa's inside the Ninjanomicon_."

"I'm just glad I finally found somebody and relax, I've already figured it all out," she admitted with a smile.

"Uh, figured what out exactly?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Duh, that we need to find a way out of this place. That book you were reading somehow sucked us both inside."

"Phew," he said relieved.

"Wait, what's that?" she asked pointing at the sky.

**A Ninja Must Never Take His Heart into Battle!**

"Ninja?" asked the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh what the juice Nomicon, how can you fight without a heart?"

She turned her head towards him, "Ninja?" she asked again.

His heart skipped a beat and his pupils shrank. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, "Uh…" There was a dead silence between the two until Theresa broke it.

"Y-you're the ninja?" she asked.

"…"

He didn't need to answer his facial expression told her everything, "Wow, I-I never would've guessed."

"Hey, I'm brave, I'm strong, I'm agile," he did a backflip just to prove his point, "I am SO ninja material."

"It's just that, you're never around when there's a giant robot or a monster, though, I guess you being the ninja explains it… sorry."

He sighed, "You know I can't let you know my secret identity," he finally said, "I'll have to mind wipe you."

She looked down, "Yeah, I read comic books, I know how it works, the hero's identity needs to stay hidden. So, how is this going to work?"

He created a pencil out of thin air and then used it draw a trapdoor on the ground. He opened it and jumped in. Theresa looked down and was slightly frightened by the drop. "Don't worry, I'll catch you, he reassured her.

She gulped and jumped down where she was caught by his arms and remained in bridal style. He carried her down a hallway with countless doors on each side. For a second time that day she was pressed against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat.

"We're here," he said arriving at the door labeled _Ultimate lesson_. He put her down gently, "You just step through that door and The Nomicon will make you forget your experience inside it," he explained. He threw a glare at the ceiling, "And I mean JUST inside the Nomicon," the ceiling glowed in response calming the ninja down. He then turned his gaze back to the girl, "Are you ready?"

She shook her head, "No, I… I need you to promise me something or else I won't go through."

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

She leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear before pulling back, "I won't remember the deal once I step through that door so I need your word you'll keep it."

He stared into her eyes and knew he couldn't deny her request mostly because he didn't _want _to deny it, "You have my word as the ninja of Norrisville High."

Her hand moved towards the handle when she suddenly stopped. She looked at him for a last time with a smile, "I like lilies," she told him and then entered the door labeled ultimate lesson.

* * *

She woke up with a cold sore cheek and slowly lifted her head off the table. She wiped the drool off the edge of tehr mouth before anyone would notice. Something seemed… strange, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something definitely wasn't right. She looked around and found numerous empty tables in the study section of the school library. She couldn't quite recall how she got there. Last thing she remembered was… Mr. Bannister's English lesson then… her free period then… that's it.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked around and saw Randy Cunningham sitting beside her. "I mean, yeah, I must've dozed off," she replied.

"Yeah, school does that to me as well," he replied and they both shared a laugh. Then the silence returned.

"Well, I guess we should get going," she checked her watch, "Next period's starting soon and we really don't want to get into trouble."

She was about to get up when the purple haired boy stopped her by placing his hand on hers. She blushed and looked him in the eyes, "I like you," he said and pulled an origami lily from his pocket, "Would you go out with me?"

"I…"

"I know it's sudden but…"

"YES!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes! Yes! Yes!," she continued saying and leaned more and more into him eventually causing his chair to topple over and they both landed on the floor. She softened her grip and looked up at his face "Hmm, déjà vu."

**I stayed loyal to the plot I came up with but the finished story didn't achieve my expectations, nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it. Theresa hasn't had much character development in the show so her personality might vary in my fics. Until next time.**

**Centipede out!**


End file.
